411: Donna meets The League of Incredible Voyagers
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna and Emma get help from The League of Incredible Voyagers, a group of superheroes who used their bravery and cool gadgets to take down the evil Dr. Angst. Emma now has a chance to be a hero. (This is loosely based on The League of Incredible Vegetables)


Donna and Emma were coming out of cheer practice when they saw a flier for the at the King of Prussia Mall. "Tomorrow is Saturday," Donna said, "It's when they have the Saturday Field Trip for the supervillain weapon display."

"I wonder if there will be any weapon collectibles from Scarlet Justice villains" Emma asked.

"Only one way to find out," Donna said as she signed in.

Emma decided to do that too, so she can see Scarlet Justice villain weapons.

The next day, Mr. Olson was supervising the class. The only ones available were Michael, Luis, Lucas, Noah, Ava, Emily, Emma, and Donna, "So that's 8 students, 20 dollars per student, and that leads to 160 dollars" Mr. Olson disappointingly said, "At least this will raise money for the new costumes for the spring musical."

As they were riding to the King of Prussia mall, Beauty partially popped out. Emma quickly placed Beauty in her backpack to avoid suspicion, "Did you have to bring Beauty" asked Donna quietly.

"My mom is cleaning the windows today and she doesn't want Beauty scratching up the curtains," Emma whispered.

Later at the King of Prussia Mall, a group of tour guides was giving the students a glimpse of weapons used by famous supervillains. As they were going along to the next display, a group of ice cream vendors came up and stole a dart-gun. Donna was the only one who noticed. She used the force to track them down to the back of the mall.

"I think I saw a sale on ice cream" Donna exaggerated as she took off.

"I'm gonna go with her" Emma replied as she took off, following Donna.

The other students didn't know what was up with them, but the tour guides do, "You teens look around while we go on break." said the leading guard as he and the other guards took off.

By the back of the mall, Donna and Emma spotted the vendors with the stolen gun, "What are a bunch of ice cream vendors doing with a dart gun?"

"Those aren't real vendors" Donna corrected while using her Force powers, "Those are criminals stealing a Fear Dart."

Beauty popped out of Emma's backpack and started attacking the fake vendors. Before one of the vendors had a chance to attack Beauty. A boomerang came out of nowhere and saved Beauty. The Boomerang belonged to a superhero in silver and with numerous gadgets on his belt.

Three other heroes were behind him. One wore red and had a Q on it, one wore pink and looked pretty, and one was a little girl in light blue. Donna quickly recognized who they were, "It's The League of Incredible Voyagers," she said, "I read a comic book about them when I was a kid."

The pink superhero flew around a vendor and kicked his butt, "Impossible Girl" Donna whispered, "She flies like an eagle and looks beautiful doing it."

The red superhero zoomed around the place "That is Master Quick" Donna whispered, "He's fast as lightning"

The light blue superhero bounced up and down, "She's Pouncing Puma"

Finally, the silver hero came up and took down the vendors with his boomerangs. "And their fierce leader, "Makeshift" he builds all their gadgets, including their Voyage Van."

Emma was amazed by their performance. "If only I could be a hero like them."

Later that day, the students were at the cafeteria getting lunch. "Hey," Michael said "Did you hear about the little robbery by the weapon display"

"I know" Ava replied, "What kind of idiot would steal some dart gun."

"Not just any gun," The leading guide said, "The Fear Dart, it was built by a mad scientist, used to fuel up on fears."

Emma looked down to see the same boomerang that Makeshift had. After the other kids left, Emma and Donna came up to the leading guide and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn "Your Makeshift are you" Emma whispered, "I saw your boomerang."

"That's right" Makeshift answered, "The heads of the NSA suggested that we should be informative while giving teenagers time to shop at a mall."

"MS," Master Quick said as he and Impossible Girl came up while dressed in their tour guide clothes, "The Angstmen escaped."

"Angstmen," asked Donna in a whisper, "The henchmen of your archenemy, Dr. Angst."

"I'm afraid so" Impossible Girl answered.

At the Philadelphia Corrections Facility, the three fake ice cream vendors tricked the policemen with free ice cream. One of them came up to a cell and freed their scientist leader, "Boys" she said in a German accent, "How's the ice cream business?"

"Brilliant, Dr. Angst" answered a vendor in a German accent, "We even found two hair strands. One blonde and one black."

Dr. Angst scanned the hair from her Fear Dart.

_Donalie Solo_

_Biggest Fear: Being accepted weird._

_Emma Hawkings_

_Biggest Fear: Socializing with others._

"Now we have found out the fears of the two fraulines." she said, "We found our next target."


End file.
